Andrey Koreshkov vs. Douglas Lima 1
The fight was for the Bellator welterweight title with Douglas Lima defending. The first round began and they touch gloves. Koreshkov lands an inside kick. Misses a spinning back kick. Lima lands a leg kick. Koreshkov misses a beautiful wheel kick. Koreshkov works a double. Lima defending. 4:00. Koreshkov switches to a single, gets it, Lima sweeping. Got butterfly guard at least. Lima stands to the clinch. Koreshkov knees the leg, works a double. 3:00. Gets it. Lima trying to work his way up the cage, stands and breaks away. Lima lands a jab. Lima definitely looks rusty, his timing's off etc. 2:00. Lima lands a wicked leg kick nearly dropping Koreshkov. Lima lands a counter right. Koreshkov lands one to the body. Good exchange. Lima blocks a high kick. 1:00. Lima ducks a spinning wheel kick, lands a counter right. Settling in indeed. Koreshkov jabbing in. 35. Koreshkov gets a single. Holding Lima down, R1 ends, 10-9 Koreshkov, fairly close. R2 began. Koreshkov lands a decent inside kick. Lima lands a one-two, eats a hard counter left. Lima teeps the knee. Koreshkov lands a right to the body. 4:00. Lima definitely looks very rusty. Both men are big welterweights. Lima lands a clipping right uppercut. Boos, Koreshkov lands a right. Jabbing in. Koreshkov lands another right, and an inside kick. Tries a telegraphed double. Stuffed. Lima reverses and gets Koreshkov down, thinking guillotine, steps over to half-guard instead. 3:00. Koreshkov gets the half-butterfly, thinks leglock, stands, lands a left elbow, they break. Lima blocks a wheel kick narrowly. Koreshkov lands a jab, and a right uppercut. 2:00. Lima lands a jab. And a wicked leg kick. Koreshkov lands a hard blocked right uppercut. And eats a pair of rights. Lima ducks a wheel kick, they clinch. 1:00. Koreshkov trying a single, gets it to guard. 35. Good left elbow. 15. Lima with slight right hammerfists. R2 ends, 10-9 Koreshkov, fairly close. R3 began and they touch gloves. Lima lands a good leg kick. Koreshkov lands an inside kick, eats a counter left. Lima jabs the body. Lima lands a solid jab. And a crisp straight right. Boos. Jabs the body. 4:00 as Koreshkov lands a right. Koreshkov works a double. Gets it. Loud boos. Koreshkov passes to half-guard. Someone's cut. 3:00. Crowd chanting "Boring." Ref drawls a warning. Lima gets a nice sweep, they stand to the clinch. Koreshkov working another double tenaciously indeed. Nope, that's a single.. In any case Lima stuffs it. 2:00. Boos. Ref breaks them up. Lima blocks a hard high kick. They scramble off a single from Koreshkov, he stays on top in guard. 1:00. Lima lands a right elbow from the bottom. Koreshkov defends a triangle. 35. Boos. "Elbow!" 15. Ref drawls a warning. R3 ends, 10-9 Koreshkov clearly. R4 began. Lima lands a hard leg kick countering an inside kick. Lima lands a jab. Crowd chanting "Boring." Lima lands a leg kick. Crowd chanting "Let's go Lima." Koreshkov lands a hard right. 4:00. Koreshkov lands a jab. Lima blocks a high kick, lands a counter left. Koreshkov gets yet another single, half-guard. Lima regains guard. 3:00. Lima lands two right elbows. Body head with rights from Koreshkov.. Ref drawls a warning. Lima tries a sweep but can't get it, tries again, gets it beautifully to side control, possible D'arce, nope. 2:00. Koreshkov gets another easy single, stuffs a sweep, lands in half-guard. Lima looks horrible out there. Lima regains guard. Koreshkov lands a right. Passes to half-guard. Lima sprawls a single after standing. 1:00. Stands defending it still, Koreshkov gets it. 35. Butterfly guard. Ref stands 'em up with 15. They touch gloves. They exchange. R4 ends, 10-9 Koreshkov clearly. R5 began and they touch gloves. Lima lands a leg kick. Lima lands a left and a right, no heart behind them though. Lima lands a counter left. Koreshkov tries a spinning backfist. Koreshkov teeps the body. And lands a good leg kick. Boos. 4:00. Koreshkov lands a body kick. Lima lands a stiff jab. Boos. And another jab. And another. Koreshkov lands a hard right. Lima looks awful. No urgency. No heart. Koreshkov lands a right uppercut, clinch. 3:00. Koreshkov knees the body. Lima breaks missing a right elbow. Boos, Lima blocks a wheel kick, loud boos. Think someone threw something in the ring. Lima lands a clipping jab. Koreshkov lands a right hand and a body kick. 2:00. Koreshkov lands a right and a left. And a right uppercut, right elbow, clinch. Lima defends a single.. 1:00. Stuffs it. They break. Lima stuffs a single, eats a big left. Lima lands a counter right, sprawls a single. 15. Lima lands a right and another, landing on top in half-guard, R5 ends, 10-9 Koreshkov. 50-45 Koreshkov. Both men stay sitting. Jimmy scores it 49-46 Koreshkov but says "I'm being generous giving R1 to Lima." 48-47, 50-45 x2 UD for Koreshkov, new champ. "It's not my belt, it's our belt. My team belt."